zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Romantic Dinner At Tundratown
As cold as Tundratown was, even it had very warm and cozy places to visit for those who enjoyed the nightlife of Zootopia. A beautiful skyscraper restaurant named Northern Lights was a good example of it, with its atmosphere and delicious meals. The purplish decorations, crystal chandeliers and fine cutlery gave it a very elegant touch. Shortly after moving in with his girlfriend, Nick Wilde had gone on a date again with the beautiful rabbit Judy Hopps. As someone who had just came to the city, it felt rather new to him whereas Judy already knew it by heart. Eventually, he had gotten to know Zootopia himself too. Even with the occasional crimes and hardships, Nick too thought that the city was the kind of world where he and Judy belonged in. The kind of world that was worth sharing with her. On a candlelit table, Nick and Judy shared a toast together after finishing their main courses. The fox wore a handsome black suit where Judy wore a beautiful golden ballroom dress with pearl necklace, even more gorgeous than the one she wore at the prom. “Looks like we both adapted to the city life pretty easily despite our country background”, Nick looked at the window, seeing all the city lights in the wintery environment. “It is a beautiful city indeed, where anyone can be anything and where we celebrate our differences no matter what. Kind of like us”, Judy looked coyly at Nick. Even though she was a rabbit, she had always found Nick irresistible. He was not at all like the voracious foxes the other rabbits had told horror stories about. Instead of a devious predator that wanted to turn a rabbit into a pie, Nick was a warm and kind gentleman. The kind of boyfriend that was always loyal and supportive towards his rabbit. The charming fox clasped Judy´s paw as they were enjoying some delicious pastries for dessert. Looking into her eyes, they fit perfectly with the purple hue of the restaurant. “You get more and more beautiful every day, Carrots”, Nick said. “Well I`m still a young rabbit, Nick. Most of my life is just ahead for me…all of which I want to share with you”, she answered. “I´m glad you think that, dear. Deep in my heart, I know that I was meant for you. I had never experienced romantic love like this before in my life. You´re my first and only love”, Nick said earnestly. “For a while, I used to think that becoming a cop was the greatest moment in my life. But I realized it was only the second best. The greatest was finding friendship and love in someone like you”, Judy said as Nick smooched her paw. Suddenly, he noticed the dance floor on the restaurant where Love Goes On And On was playing. Rising from the table, he held Judy by the paw. “Shall we dance?” he asked, bowing like a gentleman. “Certainly, my sly fox”, Judy agreed, adjusting her gloves as well as petticoat as they went to the floor. While waltzing on the ballroom floor in tune of the romantic song, Judy felt like her heart had taken flight. All the cares and pressures in the world felt like they had faded away, and she was in her own paradise of love with the fox. Through the glass roof of the restaurant, the fox could see the stars shining bright on the sky. Judy had closed her eyes while feeling the bliss during the dance. Nick looked very happy there too. Once the two had been just simple classmates at the Bunnyburrow High School, but now fate had decided to lead them towards a better place. A place where not many friendships between prey and predator had led yet. “Must feel good that the big hero of the city finally has found her special someone”, Nick looked at the lovely smile on the rabbit´s face. “My job can be risky, dangerous and take a lot of my time, but in life there´s always time and room for you”, Judy said. “No matter wherever your road takes in the city, I´ll hold these moments deep in my memories. I only hope our love will last even during bad times”, Nick looked poignant. He hoped that Judy wouldn´t get hurt in her job. “It will, I´m not afraid. You´re to thank for it too: your love has given me strength and inspired me to live. With you in my life, I´ve learned what the truest kind of love is”, Judy looked Nick in the eyes kindly. “That´s what your love has done to me too, honestly. There´s only you in my life”, Nick admitted. There was nothing the fox and the rabbit feared as long as their love stayed that way. The two kept on dancing as other songs played too, like Can You Feel The Love Tonight and My Heart Will Go On. Just like at the prom, Nick was great at the ballroom floor. As the dance ended, Nick swept Judy off her feet and took her in his arms. She couldn´t resist giving him a sultry smile in return. “You foxes, so bold and romantic”, she giggled. Nick carried the rabbit beauty to the upper floor of the restaurant, where they got the best view to the city. The snowfall in Tundratown looked wonderful when it was at its most peaceful. “For a district that cold, this place looks gorgeous”, Nick said. “Walking on the streets there with you would never feel cold to me, honestly. You fill my heart with so much warmth”, Judy added as Nick put his paw on her shoulder, feeling the softness of her fair grey fur. “And I´ll keep doing that to your as long as you live. I´ll be always faithful to you, my love”, Nick vowed solemnly. His heart was beating loudly as he said that. The fox was serious about his feelings towards her. “So will I. I love you, Nick”, Judy leaned her head closer to Nick´s face, stroking his ear gently. “I love you too, Judy”, he said. In front of the window, Judy and Nick engaged in a long and romantic kiss. The taste of the rabbit´s lips felt just as divine to him as they always did. Their healthy and happy relationship was now at its prime. The love between a fox and a rabbit felt like a true wonder of nature in the city. A romance unlike any other. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Date stories